The Unwanted
by OctopusezzRcool
Summary: Sasha is a thirteen year old mercenarie for hire in a time where superheroes run the show, as she experience the crazy live of Gotham's criminal underworld, she incouter's the team, just a story about my oc and the team.


So this is it my first real chapter. Hope you enjoy it it's been real fun to make and please if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better please go ahead, remember i will not read hate comments, keep in mind this his my first story ever. Thank you for your time.

Narrator's POV

A shadowy figure was prowling on the edge of an apartment complex. Waiting for something to happen, a mugging, an act of vandalism...something!

-I hate silent nights like these.

The voice was obviously that of a girl no more than 13 years of age. her voice was soft and crystalline.

-Well guess nothing's gonna happen so I might as well call it a day...

HELP ME PLEASE!

Hold that thought- Said the girl as she leaped to a nearby power line then swung safely to the ground with the agility of a cat. Pacing herself as she made her way to the crime.

When she arrived at the alley where she heard the scream she hid behind a dumpster to examine the situation.

a fairly tall man was pointing a pocket knife at a woman clutching her purse.

A mugging, nice- She thought while smirking.

-Gimme your money! Said the mugger. He had greasy black hair and a face that could make you lose your lunch if you decided to look to close to "it". Even tough it's midnight and this idiot of a lady (no offense girls) was walking on the streets this late.

Well that's original- The mugger heard behind him.

He turned back to answer but all he saw was a knee coming at a somewhat astonishing speed towards is face.

What the...?

He didn't get to finish his sentence as said knee had found is nose.

-Ghggnn the mugger winced as he was clutching his bleeding (and possibly broken nose) nose in a bended position.

He didn't have to suffer long that the girl's foot lifted up into the air and smashed the back of his head with such force that he fell unconscious and fell loudly onto the ground.

Your lucky I won't kill you.

She then turned to the woman, but realized she had managed to flee.

Your welcome...-she said to with sarcasm.

Jeez you save their life and they don't even thank you...-She thought

Ah who care's!-She said out loud

I have other things to take care of.

She reached for her grapnel gun and fired it the top of one of building surrounding the alley she was in.

As soon as she reached the top she began running across the city's rooftops. Her movements where fluid and graceful, she was obviously a skilled parkour artist. After a while she eventually stopped and decided to perch herself on a nearby gargoyle.

Characters' POV

I watched as the city of Gotham slept peacefully.

Pff! A disaster waiting to happen- I said out loud.

I red the files on Gotham, almost all of it was bad. Corrupted police forces, gangs, mobsters, pollution, corrupted politicians, dangerous psychopaths running amuck. Yeah Gotham was one heck of a great city to live in. Because if you look at it, we're only dealing with regular crime here, as opposed to Metropolis with unceasing super powered mutants always terrorizing the population at almost to frequent way. But even if they seem so outwardly opposite these to city had something in common... They both were under the protection of super heroes.

I chuckled. Ah yes super heroes, since they joined forces a few years back they had managed to stop every worldwide threats so far. But there enemies weren't down for the count yet. And things were stirring up in the criminal underground, something bad was about to happen every one who cared to pay attention could fell it.

The silence was disturbed by a police siren in the distance.

I can't get involved in public, not someone like me.

If your wondering "what's wrong with you"?

Let me just say that people like me are not buddies with the likes of Batman, or the justice league... or any superheroes/vigilantes/sidekicks for the matter.

But now yours asking me, well were do you fit in all of this?

Let me just say that I'm on the wrong side of justice.

I'm part of a group an organization called the brotherhood. Consider us a secret organization dedicated to our survival, no matter the cost, our philosophy pretty much revolves around the idea of kill or be killed.

Most of our members are ex-convicts who were judge somewhat a bit to harshly and were never able to reintegrate society, some were peoples who needed protection against notorious criminals others for a way to get back at them. And then there were those like me, who happened to be found by an older member an brought in out of pity.

I was taken in by one of there most effective agent's and thus became his first and last apprentice. We knew him only as Logan. He's the one who taught me every thing I know about surviving. From Martial arts to complex engineering But there was a difference about him, he wasn't just a plain killer...he was a real mercenaries and if there's one thing interesting about real mercenaries, it's that they touch every part of the criminal underworld. Since the age of seven I've been traveling the world in places few would dare to go, I've seen drug dealing, human trafficking, arms chipping all sorts of crazy shit in all sort of crazy situation.

I know, I know... what a maniac.

But it paid off, and thanks to that I gained skills and learned things you wouldn't even imagine. I had faced the most difficult challenges few people will ever experience willingly, and guess what...I survived.

To this day we have done a good job at keeping are existence a secret from the other organizations such as the league commanded by Ra's al ghul and even from the Justice league. We also managed to infiltrate some off the world's top enterprises and extorted some high-tech equipments from time to time, nothing fancy just some high grade explosives, some bullet proof body armours, computers...some extremely costly metal alloys like Titanium and other little goodies.

And the reason why I'm out here looking out for minor trouble and not tying to assassinate a drug dealer in the name of some rival who contacted us to do his dirty work, is because I fell deeply concerned with those who are left behind by the supers. I mean don't get me wrong they save the world like every day but their slowly starting to forget "the little guy" they set out to protect. And so for all the wrong I'm doing, I like to think that I'm doing some good.

-Well that's it for today it's getting late and it's the first day of school tomorrow so I better hit the sack.

I stood up on my gargoyle and filled my lungs with the "dirty" smell of Gotham's air.

Aaaahh. Gotta love the smell of freedom-

Without hesitating I jumped off of my perch then grappled myself to the nearest building and made my way to the den.

The den's entrance was located in an abandoned still mill on the far side of Gotham's bay.

It's been our HQ for as long as I been in service. The mill was a pretty good cover since Gotham rarely get's ride of abandoned places like these...Actually I believe she's trying to ignore them.

There were four ways to enter the den, one of witch involves a dip in the bay, two were accessible threw the sewers and one by the main chimney. I settle on the sewers not wishing to swim or climb today.

After a 5 minute walk I arrived to large metal fence blocking a tunnel with a sign that said "Danger ahead" I pulled the fence up and entered the tunnel to stop at a wall. I felt around to find the pressure switch that would open the den's door. After a few second i finally got my hands on the bastard and proceeded to enter.

As I walked past the "Bouncer" I headed towards my private bunker, it used to belong to Logan but since his...departure they allowed me to keep it.

The den was active 24/7 because we had enough people to do so. The den's is were all are "desk operatives" are at work, they take care of the money and the contracts the field operatives are sent too, and we protect them...fair trade. There were hundreds of members in the den alone, needless to say that it can get really crowded.

I finally reached my iron made door and quickly entered the room and locked it from the inside. Silence filled the room, witch wasn't anything fancy by the way, but it was cosy and I felt safe in this large enough space. There wasn't much furniture, a bed, a night stand, a coffee table, some cushions and a punching bag...Yes I consider a punching back furniture... I use it frequently enough to call it so. the room was clean considering it was once a sewer, there were some pipes sticking out of the walls here and there, but I didn't mind them, I used them for training, so they have a use to stay there.

I walked to my fairly large bed and sat on it.

I then look at a strip of pictures of Me and Logan on the night stand next to me.

They were some of those pictures you get in photo booths for a dollar...I couldn't help but giggle...That was the first time I saw him smile and also the first time I smiled since I left the orphanage... well since I got out of the car... After that he only smiled when I was there.

I miss you Logan, more than I want to admit myself- A tears rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, I wasn't good with handling my emotions, so I'd better not have an outbreak right now.

I then took of my clothes and slipped inside my bed.

Goodnight Lo.- said while slipping into dreamland.

**Well hoped you liked it, I know the intro was kind of confusing and creepy, and I am sorry for that, I was watching V for Vendettaat the time and it kind of seeped into my subconscious . Also Please review it would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
